everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vinnnn/De-spell-opment 1: Pastel Mirror Kisses
Featured OCs Pastel | Cherie Etoile Mirror ''| Mirriah Glass ''Kisses ''| Dainty Kissington pastel mirror kisses reminds me of a marina & the diamonds song and i regret nothing Question #1 ''What '''Hogwarts House '''would your OC be sorted into? Cherie Etoile Gryffindor, all the way! And she'd be offended if put anyplace otherwise. I imagine Cherie grew up in a household that was very Gryffindor-centric, like the Weasleys. Home of the brave-hearted, I imagine Cherie fitting right in. She's always looking to save the day, and residing with the courgeous lions seems like the best place for her to be. I was tempted to have her be in Hufflepuff, but ultimately, her heroic nature and pluckiness won out. Fun fact: She decorated her wand with Lisa Frank stickers Mirriah Glass This one was actually a very tough decision for me, which makes me totally headcanon Mirriah as a Hatstall. My immediate thoughts went to Slytherin, because of her cunningness and natural ambition - two very key traits of the House. But in the end I actually decided to put her in Ravenclaw, where wit and individuality prosper. Not to mention that she's totally a closet nerd, what with her love for Shakespeare. I imagine she's very good at nonverbal spells, and uses this to mess with others Dainty Kissington Slytherin. Much like Mirriah, Dainty is quite ambitious, although maybe not in the conventional way of wanting power or money or success - instead, Dainty's ambition lies with the pure and simple fact that she wants to strive for absolute perfection, and the acceptance of others. Plus, would Dainty really wear any other House color besides green? Her favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures and, very much like Hagrid, finds even the most terryfing or disgusting creatures to be "adorable" somehow Question #2 Which '''historical or fictitious figure '''is your OC's '''greatest inspiration'?'' Cherie Etoile Sailor Moon is most definitely Cherie's greatest inspiration. Hello! She fights evil by moonlight and wins love by daylight - There's nothing more amazing than that! The "magical girl" trope is something that Cherie herself strives to be. Why be a plain ol' knight in shining armor when you can sparkle and glitter while saving the world? Cherie also relates to Sailor Moon on a personal level, finding herself being clumsy and naive just like her Mirriah Glass With Mirriah's fierce obsession passion for magic, it's no wonder that Circe from Greek mythology is like an idol to Mirriah. She's also got a thing for Medea, but more so Circe. Circe is a powerful enchantress who turned her enemies into animals - perhaps her most famous feat of all is turning Odysseus's men into pigs. Mirriah finds that hilarious. A no-nonsense, rich, and potent sorceress is everything Mirriah wants to be Dainty Kissington Both an inspiration and relatable to her, I could think of no one else for Dainty besides Daisy Buchanan 'from ''The Great Gatsby. Dainty sees herself being someone very much like Daisy: Presented as lovely, light, and perfect to the world, but on the inside is the very opposite of that. Dainty actually doesn't particularly ''like ''Daisy, seeing her as shallow and selfish, but considers herself to be the same way when all is said and done Question #3 ''Is your OC more '''flight or fight?'' Cherie Etoile Cherie definitely has more fight 'in her. She's a knight in training, after all. There's no running away option for her! She is the sort to always face things head-on, sometimes without even thinking it through fully. She's like that one friend of the group who will do any crazy dare you throw her way. Besides, Cherie is someone who enjoys challenges presented to her, and she thrives under pressure and danger - almost like an adrenaline junkie, to some extent Mirriah Glass This is one is tricky, because it truly depends on the situation. I'd say, ultimately, Mirriah is a '''fight '''sort of gal, what with her way of getting answers and doing ''anything to get them. Her fight tactic, though, rests in blackmail and not actual fighting like, say, Cherie would do. In the matter of truth and gossip, Mirriah will always fight for that. But if she were put in a dangerous sitution, one where she could be harmed herself, she'd turn to flight in zero seconds flat. In matters where she herself is at risk, she'll probably choose flight Dainty Kissington '''Flight. In any uncomfortable or unfavorable situation, Dainty will always choose flight. In sticky conversations, she'll avert the topic onto something else. Instead of confronting her mother, Dainty hides from and avoids her mother as much a possible. She's so used to lying and worming her way out of things that it's practically second nature to her. In fact, Dainty has never really faced a challenge or struggle head-on, as that's simply not her style Question #4 What is the '''most unique facial feature '''of your OC? Cherie Etoile Just like the previous Belle-Etoile before her, Cherie was born with a star on her forehead, a blessing to her from a fairy. A shimmery pastel yellow eight-point star is centered on her forehead, a little above her eyebrows Mirriah Glass The fact that Mirriah resembles both Snow White and the Evil Queen at the same time is her most unique, and mystifying, facial feature. She has the same high cheekbones, the same red lips, and eyes that flash blue-violet Dainty Kissington Dainty's lips are probably her most unique facial feature. This is mostly due to the fact that she is constantly using different, and sometimes wacky, shades of lipstick and lip gloss on her lips Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1